Fang's Army Recruitment
by hendie
Summary: This is a fanfiction where YOU create the characters. Fang left the flock to go save the world, but there is no way that he can do it alone. This is a story of a new group of mutants, and their adventures saving the world.
1. intro

Hey guys! At the end of Maximum Ride Fang left to go do … something. This is the story of what he does and who he does it with. It's an entirely new flock guys! So I need new characters, send in your ideas- the more info, the merrier. Comment or PM with your characters, and make sure you fill in the following info-

Name:

Gender:

Nickname:

DNA Composure :

Powers (if any):

Appearance:

-Hair Color-

-Hair Color-

-Hair Style-

-Eye Color-

-Skin Color-

-Build-

-Any Tattoos or Scars?-

-Other-

Personality:

Birth Place:

History/Past:

Where is the School They Came From?:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Sport:

Favorite Activity:

Favorite TV show/Movie:

Favorite Song/Song that Describes Them:

Clothes:

-Casual-

-Formal-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Do They Have a Flock or Group Of Mutants They Are A part Of?:

Family:

Friends:

-Okay, so that's it. Just so you know, once you give me a character- I can do what I want with it. I just don't want any flames cause I added or changed something. This is going to be so cool.


	2. Kai

_**What I have decided to do with this story is to keep it going with little samples for characters each week. Every Friday, I will look at the reviews that have been sent in and pick two characters out of those. I can keep that going for a month or so, and then start the main story after Christmas vacay. **_

_**The little story samples will be kind of back story or just some tidbits about the character. This character is one of my own creation and will be in the story.**_

**Kai-**

"Rosie, did you hear that?"

"What?" the little girl asked, looking up briefly from her sand castle.

_Maybe it was nothing, _Kai thought to herself, _If it's the butchers they won't attack me with Rosie here. She's just a human._

Kai looked down at her best friend playing in the sand. Usually, a 6 year old wouldn't make the best friend for a thirteen year old, but Rosie was special, and so was Kai. Ever since that day when Kai came up out of the water for the first time… the day she realized that life wasn't all about running away from hungry butchers, and the day that Ariel became Rosie's favorite Disney princess.

They understood each other in a way that is pretty much unexplainable- Kai, a mutant freak with no family, no life, and barely scrounging to survive, and Rosie, the only daughter from the wealthiest family on the beach who was completely ignored by her parents and longed for a family other than her baby dolls, which she loved dearly.

Kai loved Rosie, but was uncomfortable with the closeness. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she somehow went sharky and hurt Rosie.

"Kai, you worry too much." Rosie fingered her sea shell necklace around her neck, "There's tons of weird noises around here. Thanks for the necklace, by the way. It's really pretty."

Kai was about to say that it was no big deal, when she heard the noise again, a faint rustling in the undergrowth, a small splash in the water, and the breathing.

Butchers had a lot of things wrong with them, but their breathing was the worst. Apparently, when you mix crocodile and human DNA, you get an obedient killing machine with super heightened senses, amazing strength, ungodly speed, and asthma. Not really asthma, but breathing issues. It was just the position of the lungs in their bodies or something. But their breathing was always cold and raspy and terrible, like nails on a chalkboard.

They came out of the trees and the water, walking, crawling and swimming over to Kai and Rosie, who was wearing a look so full of fear that it would haunt Kai forever.

And then Kai smelled it, the blood. Her vision went red and her transformation begun. The teeth were always the most painful part, growing in row after row and tearing Kai's mouth up in the process, adding the scent of her own blood to the blood lust that was already consuming her.

There was only one thought that made it through Kai's possessed mind- _Get out of there, you might hurt Rosie! Lead them in the water and finish them off where you have the advantage!_

Kai's vision went clear again and she examined her surroundings. The butchers were still closing in, and the blood was coming from the wounds on their backs. They were from a knife, maybe a whip? A new wave of the smell washed over her and she forced herself to dive into the water. Kai swam about 10 feet and hid behind a rock to make sure that they were following her. They weren't.

Kai watched helplessly as they grabbed Rosie, pricked her with a tranquilizer dart, and ran away with a limp little girl draped over a scaly back.

Something drifted down from the surface to Kai's rock. It was Rosie's sea shell necklace. Kai caught it and clutched it in a fist. She didn't know why they had taken Rosie at all, but they were going to pay, somehow, they were definitely going to pay.

But she couldn't go by herself and she couldn't call the police in case they found out that she was a mutant and put her in a zoo or something. Maybe they wouldn't though, a lot of people already knew about mutants because of that Fang guy on TV, the bird kid that was working with the CSM to save the world. He had a blog or something because he was looking for other mutants like him.

Hey, wait a minute!

_**So that's kind of what it's going to be like for all the characters I pick. About that, great job people! The ideas I've gotten were really great. I would like to keep it at just one extra species in the DNA, I don't want to write about human/hippo/alligator/tiger thing okay? Keep it simple, like Kai is human and great white shark. And another thing, all of the characters don't have to be bird people, I would actually prefer that they weren't (just for variety's sake). Send in your character's please! Sorry about the bogus info questions. That was a little bit of a copy and paste mishap- just fill in as much info as you can.**_


	3. Rain and Zi

_**So I was supposed to update yesterday, but I went to see the most epic movie I have ever seen in my life and completely forgot about it. The Deathly Hallows part 1 is the awesomest, funniest, coolest, beastist, Harry Potter movie EVER! So, anyway- here are the first two accepted characters for the story, there are some pretty big changes, but I made the changes to fit better with the story. The names have also been changed, but I won't do that all the time. It's just that with one character, it had the same name and a similar personality to a character in one of my other books, **__**All my Demigods. **_

**Rain-**

**(Originally submitted as Danielle by HyperactiveXion)**

"So, do you think he'll come, Temp?"

Rain sat in the grass with her brand spankin' new MacBook balanced on her lap. She and her brother, Tempest, were sitting in the woods behind a big house somewhere in northern Alabama. Rain could piggyback on their Wi-Fi, so she was writing an e-mail to a guy named Fang. Not only because she and her big brother were sick of toughing it out all alone, but one passing look at a coffee shop T.V. was enough to tell her that Fang was HOT!

If Rain had been a normal teenager, she probably would have been on the dance team or the cheer squad and boys most likely would have been her life. But Rain wasn't a normal teenager; she was a mutant with fox ears and a puffy tail that had lived half of her life in a godforsaken laboratory. In her opinion, she had no life- especially with the mucho protective older bro squashing every attempt she made at making one for herself. Well, she guessed after that one incident it was kind of understandable. But the point was that she actually knew of a hot guy that she wouldn't have to wear a hat around and that her brother would somewhat encourage having contact with.

This was an important letter, so if she wanted Fang to come, she had to get it right. Things would have been a lot easier if Tempest had actually bothered to help at all.

"Temp, what do you think of the letter?"

Her brother still didn't answer her.

"If you think that it doesn't sound authentic or something, just say so, I want to get this right the first time!"

Rain turned around to glare at Tempest, but her angry words died in her mouth. He was on the ground in a heap a few feet away. He didn't move an inch and even Rain's super sensitive ears couldn't hear him breathing. She ran over to his side and took inventory just as he had taught her. First, just in case he was messing with her, she slapped him across the face. It probably hurt her more than it hurt him, as he stayed motionless.

"Temp, wake up!" Rain screamed at him.

She checked his pulse- nothing. She tried poking pressure points, mouth-to-mouth, and chest compressions until she was to the point where she was just sobbing her eyes out and hitting his chest pointlessly. Finally, she flipped him over and realized that all of it was no use.

Tempest had expired.

There was a black tattoo on his neck that she knew had never been there before. There was that day's date, the date that would be burned forever in Rain's mind, the day that her brother's short and eventful eighteen-year life came to a halting end.

She collapsed on top of Tempest's lifeless body and lied there, shuddering occasionally, for who knows how long. She might have stayed that way for the rest of the day had her laptop not gone to the screensaver.

At the change of light, Rain's eyes shot open. She rubbed the remaining tears out of her eyes and crawled over to where she had left the computer on the ground. After reading through her e-mail and painfully deleting every mention of her brother, she clicked the send button.

'_Please come',_ she thought to herself, as if Fang could hear her, '_You're my only hope now.'_

…_._

_**-HyperactiveXion, I hope that I managed to capture the essence of your character. I changed her sister Alexandra, too. But because she died, I thought it wouldn't make much of a difference. In the first story I ever wrote, **__**All My Demigods,**__** there is a girl just like Rain whose nickname is Danny, and knowing me, I would get confused and she would end up trying to steal Percy Jackson instead of Fang! Thank you for your character. She is going to play a big part in the story line. :)**_

_**Next Character!**_

…_**..**_

**Viziva (Zi)-**

**(originally submitted as Rhaksha by Cadisha Ora Rahaksha Caden)**

Even though her throat was beginning to tire and her voice came out as a tortured whisper, Zi still managed to scream for what must have been the billionth time now, "Luke!"

Had she been any other place than a plastic oversized dog crate, she would have cried. But here in the Itex laboratory was the last place to show weakness. They must have taken him away hours ago now, and finally Zi let go of the bars of her cage and sank down to the floor.

Zi dryly swallowed a couple of times and pushed her black hair out of her eyes. She was completely covered in a layer of cold sweat. She unfolded her brown wings and let them sadly droop behind her. Luke had always said that her wings were the color of chocolate. She more thought that her wings were the color of dirt. It had always been so easy for Luke to see the beauty in things, seeing as he was a beautiful person himself, and the way that his reddish gold hair fell into his bright hazel eyes had been enough to make Zi go weak at the knees for as long as she could remember.

For so long, they had always been there for each other. Now that they had taken Luke away from her, all Zi could do was stare at her bulging belly and reflect on the last conversation she might ever have with him.

_-A few hours previously-_

Two Erasers roughly threw Zi into her cage and locked the door. Almost the exact second they had turned the corner, Luke was scrambling up the small hole that connected his cage to Zi's directly on top of his. After seeing the terrified look on her face, he pulled her onto his lap and gently rocked her back and forth. Zi hugged him tightly and rested for a moment in his arms.

"They… they did the ultrasound." She whispered quietly into his ear. "It's a girl, but she's like us."

Luke frowned. They had both desperately hoped that their human DNA would cover up the bird. If their baby was a normal human, she might get to escape this life of being a lab rat, but it looked as if that was not the case.

"And they've started calling us mates now." Zi murmured into his chest.

Luke smiled softly. He gently tilted up her chin and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "I can think of many worse things to be called than your mate."

Zi grinned, suddenly a lot happier. "So isn't it a tradition that 'mates' should name their baby?"

He smiled back. Then, he pulled up her shirt so that he could lean forward and put his ear up to her bulging stomach. He could feel the baby kicking inside of her. Every place that the baby touched, Luke could feel Zi's skin burn for a moment.

Luke pulled her shirt back down and stretched out his wings, so as to wrap them both in a feathery cocoon. "She's got the fire, just like her mom. What about Phoenix? Like that fire bird from that book we loved."

"You mean Harry Potter?" Zi asked, and then contemplated. "Phoenix, I like it."

For a few minutes, all they could do was smile at each other.

And then all hell broke loose. Two scientists, a man and a woman, followed by at least 15 erasers walked up to their cage. In a flash, Luke had softly deposited Zi in the far corner of the cage and spread his wings so that the scientists would not be able to see her. He kneeled in front of her defensively and seemed remarkably big and powerful for the tiny, cramped space.

"You're right." said the woman as if Luke and Zi weren't there, "he is rather protective, this could pose a problem."

"I say ve move him to facility 4 immediately!" The man said in a rough German accent, "Individually, they still have great value, but if ve keep dem together, they might destroy all of de research."

The woman nodded and addressed the erasers, "Get him."

Luke stood (or got as straight as he could in the short cage) ready to put up a fight. Zi clung to him, ready to back him up, but more afraid of letting go than facing the erasers. Their leader opened the door, and Zi and Luke poised to leap out and attack, but then the eraser does something neither of them expects; pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots both of them in the chest.

The last thing Zi remembered before blacking out was Luke's limp body on top of her and a whisper of three little words she had never heard before and two she hoped she would never have to hear again.

Luke's voice was so quiet she could barely hear it, "I love you, good bye."

-_End flash back-_

So Zi sat back and continued to stare at her stomach.

"Well Phoenix," she said quietly but fiercely, "We have to get out of here."

….

_**-Cadisha Ora Rahaksha Caden, so there is my interpretation of your characters. Thank you so much for sending them in. I'm really glad we could sort out the whole name thing. :)**_

_**So, to all of you other people; thank you for reading. If your character did not get chosen this week, don't worry, there is still a possibility that you might get picked, so keep reading- especially you **__**DiedLaughing! **_

_**As for those who are about to send in a character, or you already have and you are going to send me another one because you are AWESOME! I need some boys. For the whole story, I am taking one more girl and three or four more boys. Plus, all of the things I asked in chapter 2 still apply!**_

_**SEND IN YOUR CHARACTERS!**_

_**-love, Hendie :)**_


	4. FYI

Hello people of fanfiction! Just wanted to let you know that there has been some slight changes to the previous chapter.

The character Griffin's name has been changed to Viziva (Zi for short), and the character Leo's name has been changed to Luke. (Not to be confused with the Percy Jackson Luke- completely different guy.) The author who sent them in and I had a little disagreement, so we compromised.

Just a heads up- I will have to update really early this week because of Thanksgiving vacation. So expect a new chapter maybe Tuesday- maybe.

REMEMBER TO SEND IN MORE CHARACTERS!

-Hendie :)


	5. Ches and Larkin

_**Some of you might have noticed the slight name change of the story, and if you haven't, WIPE THAT CRUD OUT OF YOUR EYES! Once I have picked all of the characters, I will start a SEPARATE main story that will actually be called **__**Fang's Army**__**, this is now called Fang's army recruitment because, well, I'm doing the recruitment for his army. So anyway, Yay NEW CHARACTERS!**_

**Cheshire (Ches)-**

**(Sent in by DiedLaughing)**

If you happened to be a guard at Greyman research facility, and you just so happened to be watching the experiment holding cells, you might have seen it. But then again, you probably wouldn't have- no one else did, Ches made sure of it.

In many ways, the simple act of opening his cage could be the most difficult part of his plan. You move to fast, the Erasers see you. You move to slow and take too long, they're going to see you eventually. Ches sat against the door of his cage and carefully, very carefully, eased his tail through the small gap between the bars. It had taken two months of careful observation and persistent practice to learn, memorize, and to (in theory) be able to enter the code into the key pad lock on his cage door.

Gently, Ches flexed his tail and concentrated. _Three, three, eight, one, seven, nine, five. _He carefully punched in the numbers so that no one would be able to hear the faint clicking. He grinned with satisfaction when the lock silently clicked open. Ches waited for the clunky eraser foot steps to fade away before easing the cage door open.

Cheshire stuck to the shadows and crept along the halls with learned precision. He was so stealthy it was almost… cat like.

There were two ways (that Ches knew of anyway) out of the Laboratory. A route that was far shorter that led directly through some of the laboratories and right past the staff offices, and a path that led halfway across the building to the kitchens, were it was not a very long walk to the garbage chutes that dumped right outside into the Lab's disposal unit. Ches chose the latter. He didn't know exactly what sort of disposal unit Greyman used, but he had probably seen worse.

So Ches began the treacherous walk to the kitchens. It was very odd, even though it was the middle of the night there would normally be someone walking around. Ches saw no one. The lack of security gave him a sense of paranoia. He had climbed up to the ceiling and hung there during a few false alarms. He gradually and almost painfully slowly made his way down to the kitchens.

As he walked past them, his acute nose could pick up the disgusting smells of the subject's breakfasts. Amidst the gross smells of overripe fruit, mashed vegetables, random chemicals, and small animals; Ches smelled it, _the cat food_. For as long as he could remember, he had been eating that disgusting goop. Only a few half eaten sandwiches swiped from the trash had given him any clue to what the food outside tasted like, and he wanted it. Add that to the ever growing list of reasons he wanted to get the heck out of this place.

A few minutes of quick searching later, Ches located the trash shute. He quietly swung open the hatch and glanced around, as if to get one last look at the place. He gave it a mock solute and jumped down the shute feet-first.

If you ignored the complete darkness, the disgusting smell, the sharp corners that would jam you painfully against the wall, and the broken glass jars that could slice you to ribbons (and almost did too); the shute would be kind of like a water slide with sludge instead of water. But, as Ches had never been on a water slide, the only though running through his head was _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

He must have bounced around like that for at least 5 minutes, but to him it felt like an hour. Ches could tell he was getting close to the end. He could see a light ahead and it was starting to get hotter. A lot hotter, almost unbearable. The shute leveled out for a bit before diving straight down to a freefall. Ches finally discovered what the disposal unit was.

An incinerator.

Ches closed his eyes and prayed (he had seen the white coats do it a couple of times). _Dear God, please don't let it hurt._

He braced himself and … WHAM! The force of the impact jarred him completely. He was lying against cool metal, defiantly not fire. Was he dead already?

"Very good Nine." Nope, he wasn't dead. The voice came from Murphy. He was possibly the most annoying British intern anyone could possibly ever have. Murphy had been studying Ches or "subject Nine" for about 6 months.

"Yes, yes, A+!" Murphy was scratching stuff down in a note book. "I honestly thought you wouldn't make it this far, I suppose your stealth skills have improved more than anticipated. Good work!" he seemed to be praising himself rather than Ches.

So that's what all his had been, just a trap, a test. Just like the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that. He would make another plan, and next time he would get out. Of course, that's what he said last time too.

**Larkin-**

**(originally submitted as Caerwyn by Unigu Mika)**

_Fang-_

_Hi, my name is Larkin. Did you know that when you try to pull up "snake fangs" on Google, that your website is the third on the list? That's how I found your blog, I still can't believe it. There are other people kind of like me out there…. A few years ago, my friend and I were shipped to Sydney, Australia. My friend was exterminated a few months ago, but I think I'm only still alive because they think I could be "valuble". I'm a snake kid, I have poisonous fangs and can strangle a person with my bear hands. Those skills have to be useful to a group. I __need__ to come join you. I seriously have nothing left any more. I want to help you save the world._

_I'm going to stowaway on a ship going to L.A.I can contact you again once I'm there. Please think about it. If I keep trying to live on the run, I am going to die!_

_-Larkin_

_**There it is guys! Larkin's is a little weird, but he will be a lot better in the story. I'm sorry, I'm just really tired right now. Oh yeah, I actually stole the name Larkin from another kind of snakey book character. The first person to tell me who it is gets acknowledgement in the ext chapter! Plus, my Larkin is nothing like that Larkin, well he is in some ways…**_


	6. Widow and Bob

_**Hello people of Earth, (or any other planet, I don't judge). You have reached chapter 6 of Fang's army recruitment, whoopee for you. Today we are going to meet a used-to-be murdering sadist spider girl, and a guy who has no idea of who he is, all three of himself. If you are wondering (which I know you all are) this is NOT the last chapter of this story, I am taking one more character, but I will get to that later.**_

_**Yeah, and I am very disappointed in all of you for not being able to guess the origins of Larkin's name. In the book **__**Beautiful Creatures**__** (best book EVER, by the way) Lena's snakey jerk face cousin is called Larkin. His personality isn't very similar to the Larkin in this story, though. BUT BACK TO THE POINT!**_

**Widow**** (submitted by PsychoticBlaze)**

"Widow, are you sure you're okay? There's plenty of room in my apartment, you could have a bed to sleep in and proper food to eat. I thought you loved New York."

Alice Everdeen's heart really was in the right place, but Widow was beginning to feel guilty and somewhat annoyed about always having to say no. She and Alice both knew that it was best for everyone's safety if she toughed it out alone. Alice especially, who do you think had help make her that way?

That was the biggest thing, Widow didn't trust Alice enough to stay with her in New York city. She had heard stories of scientists that had "rescued" mutants and raised them for years, seeming to be a loving parent figure. That sometimes lasted a while, but the doctor always went turn coat and sent them back to the labs, bringing with them a whole bunch of information that leads them to do a lot more painful tests on the poor, confused mutant. Widow was not going to fall to that, Alice and the white coats had maybe trained her too well.

"Really, I'm fine Alice. LA is great, life is great, I'm great, everything is just great!" Widow even plastered a huge fake smile on her face, but Alice knew her too well.

"So, if you're so great, why am I watching a news broadcast on the 'spider man robber' on TV right now, hmm?"

"Crap!" So that kid a few days ago had had a camera phone, well who didn't these days?

"Well, it's not like the human police could ever catch me or anything." Widow sounded like she was more trying to assure herself than Alice.

"I pity the cop that tries to take you down."

"Aww, that's so nice."

"Widow, I need you to listen to me. I really don't want you wandering around on your own."

"You know I get- "

"Uneasy and somewhat violent around humans, yes I know."

"So you know that I-"

"No Wid, this is different. There is a boy named Fang…"

Alice continued to explain about the Fang kid. His mission and his group of mutants and most of all, his blog.

"I'll think about it. I really appreciate your concern, but I think I'll be fine by myself."

Alice issued a little sigh of defeat, and Widow could just picture her plopping down in her favorite armchair next to the fireplace. "I just want you to think about it." She muttered quietly.

Widow hesitated, "I will" she said finally.

"That's all I wanted to hear, and try for no more spider man robberies, okay?"

"Yes mam."

"And be careful!"

"I will."

"Bye, Widow"

"Bye."

Widow hung up the pay phone and walked out of the coffee shop she had been in. LA was huge, dirty, and filled with people, just the way Widow liked it. She loved people, even if they did make her slightly uneasy. Plus, what a better place to hide than in plain sight?

She turned down an alley, always alert. But, she pitied the "gangsta" that tried to take her down.

About halfway down the alley, from behind a big pile of trash cans, Widow heard a noise. Always curious, but still very alert, she went to check it out. All she found was an orange striped alley cat. He had his head stuck into a Snyder's of Hanover pretzel bag. The second Widow took a step towards him, he pulled his head out of the bag and hissed, his tail a bottle brush.

From her somewhat distant position, Widow could see that the cat wasn't wearing any tags, not a big surprise. She decided to just back away, she would have liked to keep something like a cat as a traveling companion, but this one defiantly seemed a bit reluctant to come with her. So she just found another bag of pretzels, this one unopened, opened it, and threw it to the cat.

Widow continued walking down the street. By the time she had gotten to the end, the sound of pretzel crunching was gone. She glanced behind her and was pleased by what she saw.

The cat was following her.

**Bob (originally submitted as Line by DiedLaughing)**

"_Last Thursday in Donavan, Massachusetts, there was a terrible fatal car crash. The driver of a delivery truck lost control on a steep hill. Unable to steer or to hit the break, the truck crashed into and almost completely demolished the little smart car driving ahead of it. The truck flipped over three times before coming to a rest in the middle of the road. The driver of the truck, Scot Sheppard, age 38, sustained severe head injuries and much memory loss. The two passengers of the smart car, Steven Nelson, 16, and Elizabeth Nelson, 13 is the reason this crash is so unique. Elizabeth was on the passenger side of the car and was practically flattened by the delivery truck. Her brother's body on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. DNA tests show his blood all over the car, there was enough of it that doctors concluded that he must have perished in the crash as well, but still no body has been found. There were also random things taken from the car, such as Elizabeth's gymnastics bag. The Nelson parents are looking everywhere for their son's body, if you know of any information that might aid them in their search, their phone number is listed below. Here is also a picture of the missing Steven Nelson."_

"Hey, dad! That guy looks a whole bunch like Bob!" Charlie Jacobs realized loudly. He and his father, who was still tired after a long day at the lab, were watching the 8 o'clock news with Ryan Hunter.

Nathan Jacobs hesitated before replying to his son and tried to divert away from the question.

'Why do you call 16 that anyway?"

"Because you said that he was part sponge, so he's like SpongeBob!"

Nathan thought back to his work with subject 16, or Bob as his son liked to call him for some reason. He was the most amazing, astounding technological feat since the invention of Coca-Cola. Those other guys had made bird children and wolf or crocodile minions. But HE had brought a human, poor little Steven Nelson, BACK FROM THE DEAD!

_**So there is Bob and Widow, I hope you liked it. I really would have updated earlier today, but between my math project, Christmas decorating, clarinet practice, and watching the SEC championship WAR EAGLE! I couldn't find much time to write.**_

_**About that new character, I am taking one new boy. That is the last character I am taking for the story. He has to be kind of the brains of the group, but that's my only request, besides everything I requested in previous chapters WHICH STILL APPIES! I hope that you will keep reading this and that you will send me more characters, please.**_

_**-Love, Hendie:)**_


	7. FYI 2

_**As you might have noticed, I did not update on Friday like I told you. The truth of the matter is, no one has submitted a perfect character yet. The ones that were sent in were really good, but since this is the last character to be submitted to the story, I need him to fit in perfectly. I'm just going to relist all of the specifications I need for the character. All of the characters already in the story were either originally like this or I adapted them to fit these standards.**_

_**This last character must be a boy, it would be best if he were kind of brainy.**_

_**He can only be a mix of human and ONE OTHER ANIMAL! This is first generation mutants people, don't get all complicated on me!**_

_**He does not have to be a bird kid, we've got plenty of those already!**_

_**Make sure to add in plenty of back story, it makes them more interesting.**_

_**If you have sent in a character, thank you. If you want to send in a character really bad but it doesn't exactly match up with the standards above, send it in any way. If it's really good, I can adapt it to the standards and even if I can't, they're enjoyable to read :)**_

_**SEND IN CHARACTERS! Please?**_

_**-love, hendie**_


	8. Spike

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Between Christmas vacation, school, and my new found obsessions for "Glee" and the **__**Hunger Games**__** series; I just don't seem to have as much time. I suppose it's also that I just couldn't seem to get the character right. The last character is always the most important, you know. So I pretty much had to come up with the whole basic story line before I could finalize the character. He is one of my own, but I pulled a lot of stuff from other's characters that they submitted. I think that**__ RC1121 __**deserves some recognition for their idea of Operation: New Generation! **_

**Spike (an OC)**-

Spike could hardly concentrate over the terrible stench of his opponent. Maybe that was subject 32's entire purpose, to smell so bad that most enemies would pass out with one whiff. The white coats had pinned him against a lot of different creatures before, but he had never smelled something as bad as "Minnie" the Minotaur. She was a mutated mix of human (must be one with extra sweat glands) and bull and her stench was probably best described as moldy onion garlic pizza wrapped in a skunk's gym socks in August.

While holding his breath, Spike found that his mind was clear enough to analyze the situation. Minnie had terrible eye sight and still hadn't yet pin pointed his location through smell, but it wouldn't take that long. When she did locate where he was, she would charge, and he would need a plan.

Under normal circumstances, he would have used the old duck the blow, somersault, and pinch the artery move; but Minnie was built differently. Her skin might be so thick that he can't even reach an artery to pinch. And while Spike was trying to formulate all of this into an attack plan, Minnie charged.

He looked up just in time to follow his instinct. Right when she grabbed him with her overly large and furry hands, Minnie was met with extremely sharp and pointy spikes. Being part blowfish, Spike could do stuff like that. Did he like to? No. It was so much less elegant and strategic than say, knocking someone over the head with a big rock. Blowfish spikes (or at least Spike's spikes) were also poisonous and it took an agonizing hour for someone to die from it, and most of the time they made a lot of alarming noises within that hour. Compare that to the rock where you could just shut someone up in 2 seconds.

Minnie crumpled to the ground and made a sound like a dying cow (cause that's pretty much what she is) cradling the wounds on her hands and arms. She threw her head back and mooed in what might have been surrender. That is how the white coats interpreted it as, anyway. Two interns with a gurney stretched between them walked into the arena, grimaces on their faces as her stench hit them in a wave. They rolled Minnie onto the gurney and, with great difficulty because she was very heavy, lifted her up and carried her out of the room. Hopefully for her, they would exterminate her on the spot as opposed to letting her live her last hour in a dog cage.

Once again, Spike had one a round of Operation: NewG, and he almost couldn't think of anything worse.

_**This was a little confusing because it not only introduced Spike (that won't be his name for very long; by the way), It also had to introduce Operation: New Generation**_. _**There is a lot more detail on both subjects in the actual story, because this is the last taster chapter. **_

_**But if this is the last chapter, why isn't the story complete; you ask? Fine question, young Padawan. It is because I will conclude this story when the actual story is up in the Max Ride Fanverse; which will hopefully be soon!**_

_**Finally, I would like to thank DiedLaughing, for all of their support during my recruitment for Fang's Army.**_


End file.
